


Double Feature

by Sarah Problem (SarahProblem)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahProblem/pseuds/Sarah%20Problem
Summary: Just a boring Friday night, and a drive in double feature. What could possibly happen?





	

 

 

**Double Feature**

By **Sarah Problem**

 

Chirping crickets filled the warm air of the countryside drive-in, calling up the encroaching evening in their age-old fashion and echoing for miles in the surrounding woodland. The elderly outdoor cinema was little used, being too far from the city for much traffic. It had seen better days, but even with its rusted projection house, cracked and weed-strewn pavement and marred speakers, it wasn't a bad place to spend an evening.

The white-striped Torino drove past row after row of empty speaker set-ups, searching for one certain spot in the back of the large lot. With the heavy and rolling clouds overhead, David Starsky wasn't surprised to find the drive-in all but deserted for this evening's double feature. He could see as soon as he drove in that the whole backfield was his to choose from.

"Starsky, it's going to rain," Hutch announced with annoyance. Slouched back in the passenger seat in t-shirt and shorts, blond hair a bit windblown, he eyed the sky through the passenger window. The man had been in a mild snit all day. He had lost his pool bet and was now forced to live with Starsky's choice of entertainment for this Friday night. Since Hutch had predicted wet weather all the way in, Starsky just ignored the comment.

There were very few cars here for tonight's shows, which was just fine with the Starsky. The handful of vehicles already there were all bunched up on the first row where a noisy group of kids played on the rusty, squeaky playground situated under the screen. Starsky had headed toward the opposite end and backed up the car into the last space in the far right corner.

"What's this? Why are we parking all the way back here?" Hutch asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "Why can't you park up front with all the normal people?"

"Because this is the best speaker in this row and I happen to like this spot," Starsky replied patiently. "This is the best parking place, Hutch. We get the best speaker, the tears in the screen aren't as visible from this angle, and the kids in the playground won't bother us back here. Plus, you don't get everyone driving by in front of you all the time. And since we're in the corner, we can only have company on one side. Great privacy when you're on a date." He threw his partner his most wicked smile, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, you have to be the cheapest date there is," Hutch replied with a sad shake of his head. "No wonder you're here with me tonight. No one else will go out with you once you bring them here."

Starsky just shrugged and set the speaker on the window, careful to secure it firmly in place. Sure, the evening might have been better spent with feminine company, but lately he hadn't had the time or strength to do much prowling. With the case load they had been dealing with the last few weeks came long hours and little opportunity to meet new people. It was just too much work anymore. Besides, he didn't think Hutch was bad company. Well, when he was in a better mood, that is.

Starsky had to admit he hadn't been much better himself lately, but tonight he was ready to kick back and relax. Clad in t-shirt, shorts and with open windows for fresh air, windshield wipers in case of rain, and a back seat full of snacks he felt prepared for anything. He was all set to enjoy the movies and the wonderfully cool breeze drawn in by the first serious cloud cover they'd had in weeks. It was almost completely dark now and the first show should start pretty soon. _Can't get much better than this,_ Starsky thought happily. _Well, maybe his mood could stand some improvement._

"If you had to see a movie tonight," Hutch continued, "why couldn't we just go to some place in town, instead of this overgrown garbage pile on the edge of civilization?" Hutch shifted to stretch long legs in the passenger foot well and surveyed the almost-vacant lot. "This place is like it's in the middle of the jungle here. We're probably going to get mosquito bites all night."

"Will you quite your griping?" Starsky demanded impatiently. He reached down to the seat lever, adjusting the bench seat as far back as it would go. "I won the game, so I get to choose what to do this weekend."

"But, Starsk," the blond answered plaintively, waving in disgust at the old and slightly tattered screen. "We're at a drive-in movie on a Friday night and it's practically empty here. Dark clouds are rolling in. I think there's a clue to how fun this evening is going to be somewhere in there, don't you?"

Starsky sighed under his breath, barely able to see his companion in the growing darkness. "Look, I wanted to see these two movies at the in-town theaters, but we were on night shifts then. I wanna see them. No one made you come if you didn't want to." _And you don't really want to, do you_?  he questioned silently. He knew sometimes Hutch was really in a bad mood, and other times he just griped to hear his own voice. Starsky felt he could tell when his friend was just blowing off steam. Well, usually anyway. "The movies are about to start. You really wanna leave?"

"No, no," Hutch replied quickly, sounding as if he were making a sacrifice. "We're here, we might as well watch them. But really, _Gator Bait_ and _Aliens from Spaceship Earth_?"

"Sure," Starsky replied, grinning at the disbelief in his friend's voice. "UFOs and swamp life--the staple subjects of a great double feature."

Neither man spoke for a few minutes, and Starsky wondered if this had been a good idea. Maybe they should have made separate plans this time around. He knew that he and Hutch spent a lot of their time together. Too much time, if you listened to some people. But he usually enjoyed his partner's company and hoped that Hutch wasn't just killing time with him, waiting for someone better to show up.

"You know, if you don't wanna hang around with me and do what I wanna do, then fine, go find someone else to hang out with." Starsky was surprised at the undercurrent of hurt he heard in his own voice. He hadn't meant it to be accusing.

He could only see the glint of blue eyes regarding him strangely, then they dropped away and Hutch shrugged a bit. "It's not you," he replied quietly. "You know that. It's just not my idea of a fun evening. These stupid movies of yours are bad enough on late-night TV. But on a Friday?" Hutch sounded vastly unconvinced of the entertainment value of the idea.

"Don't tell me that the kids in Duluth didn't go to drive-ins to watch a movie or two," Starsky challenged lightly, reaching into the back seat to grab his snack sack.

Hutch shifted and propped himself over in the corner and stretched out more comfortably as the middle of the seat was taken up with the bulky package. "Sure, but I was always too interested in my date to watch the movie." He snickered lightly, shaking his head. "If I wanted to see a movie, we went to the Majestic. If I wanted the girl..." he drifted off with a smile in his voice.

Starsky smiled back in the dark, having his own memories. "So I guess you didn't get to see a lot of movies then." He continued digging through the sack. "Want a beer?" At his partner's 'sure' he handed him one. "When I was a kid, drive-ins were always a big deal. We had movies close enough to walk to, but if you were really serious about the girl, you'd beg, borrow, or literally steal a car to get far enough out of the city to find one. You know, it can be damn hard for a teenager to find a private spot to neck when everywhere you go has to be on a bus, the subway, or within walkin' distance."

"That, and a neighborhood full of relatives and nosy adults," Hutch added understandingly. "That would sure make it tough."

"Oh, I got by." Starsky had finally settled on a small bag of chips and his own beer when the speaker suddenly squawked, making them both jump. Generic background music flowed out of the battered box and the Starsky adjusted the sound and position to his liking. He noticed that Hutch had made no move for the snacks. "Don't you want any?" he asked, knowing the answer by heart.

"No, thanks. Maybe later," Hutch replied.

Starsky threw the bag onto the back seat just as the large and weather-worn screen flickered to life. The short pre-show consisted of a couple of old cartoons and some refreshment ads, and the two men used the time to settle comfortably. Hutch was acting relaxed, but Starsky could tell he was bothered by something unspoken. He had been feeling the undercurrent of it for days now, in the man's actions and body language. Hutch was usually pretty vocal about what he was thinking and feeling, but whatever it was that was bothering him now, he didn't seem to want to talk about it. It didn't bode well when Hutch kept something back. Starsky hoped his partner would soon feel free enough to let him in on it.

Without thinking about it, he laid his arm to rest along a broad shoulder, reaching through fair hair to massage the stiff neck.

***

After a second's hesitation Hutch sighed and relaxed into the much-needed touch. _He knows,_ he thought with embarrassment. _Can't hide much from him, can I?_ "It's that obvious?" he asked out loud, knowing the answer.

"Yep," Starsky answered, eyes on the screen, and hand busy kneading caring and comfort into the blond. "Wanna talk about it?"

Hutch felt himself fight the suggestion. _Why can't I just let it go?_ "Your movies are going to start soon. Don't want to ruin them by talking, do you?"

Starsky was silent for a moment, and Hutch felt the hand release its hold to give him an affectionate pat on the head. "That's one of the best parts of going to a drive-in." His voice was teasing, but serious. "We can talk all we want and no one will care. Or overhear."

Hutch really hadn't wanted to talk about what was bugging him, had never intended to bring it up. He wasn't really sure what was about the chance remark he'd overheard that kept him returning to worry about it over and over the past few days. It had touched something deep and unexplored inside him. He had tried to dig through his reactions and had been faced with an internal wall that held back feelings and emotions he'd never admitted to before. In these last few days, he had managed to tear down a bit of that wall and had finally completely understood what was on the other side.

_How can I keep this from him? Doesn't he deserve to know?_ Hutch wondered, feeling the beginnings of an embarrassed blush tinge his features. He was grateful for the flickering darkness of the Torino's interior and the comfort in the closeness of the man beside him. He knew he could trust Starsky with this, trust his reactions and his understanding, no matter how far off in left field his admissions would seem. _No use carrying it around and letting it bug me like this. He needs to know._ "It's..." Hutch almost couldn't say the words. "It's the rumor again."

The main feature started on the distant screen, showing a thick and heavy swamp, echoing artificially the cricket chirps that were dying down around them in real life. The tinny speaker echoed the words the future victims were mouthing, and Hutch pretended interest in the dialogue.

Starsky was silent for a moment before squeezing his friend's shoulder again. He, too, looked more interested in the show. "We've heard it before, Hutch. Why is it bothering you now?" he replied casually, fingers brushing tense muscles.

Starsky was right. They'd heard that rumor before. Even back at the Academy, the talk from those who didn't like the duo was that he and Starsky must be, had to be, lovers. The friendship and understanding the two had found together had seemed to grate on a few of the other cadets. Hutch had heard the term "lovers" used about him and Starsky a few times since those early days. It had never been kindly meant, and so far, had rarely been made to their faces. But as with a lot of back-stabbing, ugly gossip it had gotten back to the subjects under discussion. Although he and Starsky had never actually discussed the jeering from those antagonistic few, neither man had been inclined to react to the apparent insult. For himself, Hutch had never taken offense at the rumor, just at the spirit in which it was thrown about.

"Do you ever get mad about it, Starsk? I mean, I know we've always just ignored it when we hear it, but does it ever make you mad?"

In the flickering light from the screen, Hutch could see his partner shrug and the ghost of a smile flitter across his face as he continued to watch the movie. "Nah," Starsky replied quietly. "They're all jerks. I figure they're just jealous, is all. Besides..." Starsky raised amused eyes to his, shy smile returning. "I guess I could do worse if I was gonna swing with guys. Why, you worried about it?"

"Sometimes. I wonder if it's my fault it comes up at all," Hutch whispered, barely able to say what he needed to say above the movie dialogue. He was almost afraid to move, afraid to look at his partner.

***

"Hutch?" Starsky asked uncertainly, unable to read his partner's face in the varying light. He could only tell by the tense way the blond sat that he was serious. "What are you talking about?" _This is really bugging him, whatever it is,_ he thought uncomfortably. _Are the rumors enough to make him want to back off on the time we spend together? Is that it?_ The idea was starting to make him a bit nervous. _Is that why he was unhappy about coming here with me tonight?_

"I think about it sometimes, you know." Hutch's words were clipped, as if he were watching something on the screen that embarrassed him. "About us, if we were together that way. I guess it must show."

_Him, too?_ Starsky remained silent for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. He, too, had had thoughts along those lines but had always hidden the feelings from himself, being content to leave well enough alone. _Are we that transparent?_

"Sorry," Hutch muttered apologetically into the lengthening silence. "Can't help it, Starsk. Just thought you needed to know that your partner's getting a little weird on you."

A hand tightened around Starsky's heart as he heard the embarrassment and shame in the words. "Then we're both weird, babe. But then, we've always been a matched set." He reached a hand out to take a larger, fairer one in his, eyes unable to leave the distant screen. "Maybe we both ought to think about it," he stated firmly, thumb rubbing the back of Hutch's hand, feeling fingers tighten on his in response. "If we're both thinkin' the same thing, maybe it's too important to ignore."

Strong fingers moved to interlace tightly with Starsky's, the grip between them moving from comforting to intimate. He could feel Hutch relax and settle more comfortably in the seat.

"I was afraid I was sending out signals to everyone," Hutch admitted with a sigh, as he watched the first screen victim meet his grisly fate. "You know, that I loved you so much I would do anything for you. And with you. Gotta watch what we say, what we joke about. And lately I've been wondering what they all think about the time we spend together, when we talk about our vacations and the trips we make. It could get us in trouble, you know."

Starsky shrugged to show his lack of concern. "I figure it's nobody's business what we do, either way," he answered carefully. Shyly, feeling the heat of his own embarrassment creep to his cheeks, he asked almost breathlessly, "What do you think about us doin', Hutch? When you dream...what do you dream about us doin'?"

The blond chuckled slightly, tightening his grip on Starsky's hand. "Everything, I guess. Not that I know much about how it all works with another guy, but I guess I have a good imagination."

Starsky chuckled in return. "Yeah, I guess I've got a pretty good imagination myself."

They sat quietly, holding hands and pretending to watch the film. The deep, velvety darkness of the evening was slowly being invaded by tiny drops of water, splashing here and there on the drive-in lot and their windshield. Starsky wondered if it would pour or just sprinkle the rest of the evening. Either way he wanted to stay. It would be like breaking a spell to leave now.

"Do you think about doing it with other guys?" Starsky asked quietly. What he felt and desired for this man had never happened to him before. He couldn't even begin to imagine being intimate with another man. But Hutch was different, not just any other man. Hutch was a part of him, had been since the day they met.

"No. Just you," Hutch replied with certainty.

Starsky felt more relief at this admission than he'd expected. "Me neither."

"But it could ruin everything, you know." Hutch squeezed his hand once more and released it, eyes flickering in Starsky's direction. "If we started 'being together,' that way, I don't think I would ever want to stop. And if IA found out for sure..." His voice drifted off sadly.

"If they did, we'd handle them," Starsky replied with more certainty than he felt. Actually, he found he really didn't care to worry about the future. _After all, I'm not sure that anything's gonna happen to worry about,_ he thought, slightly surprised at the disappointment he would feel if nothing did happen. He smiled at his partner. "Besides, to them it would just be an old rumor, why would they bother with it now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hutch replied distractedly, eyes on the distant screen. He chuckled suddenly, as if at an amusing memory. "They already think I hang around with a guy who's not even a good kisser."

"Oh, yeah?" Starsky replied, acting offended at the playful remark. "You know, that's the second time you've said that, and you don't know nothin' about how I kiss."

"Guess not," Hutch admitted, laughing shyly. "Maybe someday?" he asked wistfully, eyes flickering for a brief moment to Starsky's face.

"Maybe," Starsky replied with a smile. He offered his once-abandoned hand to his partner again. Slowly Hutch took it, and fingers once again interwove in the small embrace.

The light sprinkle slowly got heavier as they sat quietly and watched the show. A group of people populated the screen now, obviously looking for the monster alligator promised in the previews. Apparently, Starsky had missed a few gory deaths and he really didn't care about following the campy tale now, but sat and observed the infrequent drops come closer and closer together as they splashed the Torino's windshield. A few of the cars in the front row pulled out and left, leaving less than a handful in the entire lot. He watched as Hutch shifted and moved to roll up his window just enough to keep out the spray, not lessening the grip of hand in hand.

_I love him,_ Starsky mused with affection, watching with covert interest as his friend moved closer to re-settle himself. _I love him more than anyone else in my whole life. Sometimes it feels as if I've known him forever. Is this what "true" love is? I've always wondered why everyone thinks we're too close, when I can't imagine us not being this way._

He found himself turning in the seat, studying the man in the darkness and flickering light. He had always liked the way Hutch looked, had always been comfortable in his presence and what others would call his "personal space." And now knowing Hutch felt the same thing he did seemed to create a glow warm in his center.

Without thinking about it, Starsky reached out to touch the fair face, fingers lightly brushing smooth cheek. He watched his own fingers curl to move from merely touching to caressing as surprised and pleased eyes turned to regard him in turn. Eyes moving from his own stroking fingers, marveling at how easy this seemed to him, he met Hutch's warm gaze. What he saw there, the pleased smile, the look of contentment and longing, fanned the glow in his center to the spark of a newborn ember with all the promise of a future flame.

Moving carefully, slowly, to make sure this was to be allowed, Starsky uncurled his fingers from warm skin to furrow them into shining, soft hair. Cupping his fingers around his companion's head, he gently pulled the face closer to his, hearing the heartfelt sigh from the man as he did so.

"Now you'll know for sure," Starsky asserted before lips touched, breaths mingling sweetly.

The first second of contact was soft and sensual as their lips met lightly. Starsky felt Hutch pressing back, tentatively at first then with a bit more pressure, moving from light brush to caress. After a long moment, he pulled back, releasing his hold on his partner's head.

"So?" Starsky asked quietly, shyly, with a crooked grin. "Now what do you think?"

***

Hutch almost gulped at the loss of the intimate contact, feeling dizzy and breathless at the same time. He heard the question as if from a distance, as if he was much too far from the other man and needed, wanted, to move closer.

"Uhm...needs more practice?" he half-asked, half-stated. He studied the deep blue eyes.. "I'm not sure I was paying any attention," he lied.

Starsky chuckled, an amused grin spreading across his face. "Well, guess I'm gonna have to convince you then."

As their faces drew closer again, Hutch found an arm snaking around his waist, and returned the embrace, hands drawing broad shoulders closer.

This time, there was no second of astonishment, no hesitation at the basic touch of lips. This time, there was only a purposeful caress. Hutch could feel the glow of love inside him burn brighter, only hinting at the passion he knew was possible between them. He found himself quickly mesmerized by the new sensations, the soft lips that tasted like sweet skin and salty chips, lips shaped like mischievous grins and heartwarming smiles.

He pulled away after an eternity, gasping for real air this time, wondering how long a person could do that before dying from lack of oxygen. It would be worth it, he mused, hearing his partner's matching gasp. He touched his forehead to his friend's, reaching up to brush neck, then chin and cheek with hesitant fingertips. They stayed quiet for a few moments in the mutual embrace. This close, Hutch could see Starsky's eyes close, feel the body settle back into the seat without increasing the distance between them. Hutch relaxed and followed his partner back onto the bench seat, settling as the other man held him. Dialogue flowed unnoticed about them both, as the patter of rain seemed to fill the warm, comfortable space surrounding them.

"I think I'm in big trouble," Starsky whispered, uncertainty tingeing his voice. "I liked that too much. This is going to be serious, Hutch. I don't think I can go back once we go any further."

Hutch sighed and sank farther into the loving embrace, resting his head against the car seat and burying his face in warm dark curls. "I know. That's why I was afraid to say anything. Afraid you'd either be mad at me or would want the same things from me that I wanted from you. Both thoughts scared the hell out of me. But I had to know and to let you know. It's not like we've got forever, Starsk."

Hutch could feel the man tense in his arms. Starsky never liked to talk about the future and the possibility that one or both wouldn't survive the next day. But it was there, it was real, and Hutch knew they both thought about it from time to time. "I just didn't want something to happen and you never knowing how I felt. How much I really love you...."

Starsky didn't answer immediately, and Hutch snuggled deeper into soft hair, reveling in the scent of well-known shampoo and the thickness and texture of curls. He wanted to memorize everything he was feeling, holding, touching, just in case it never happened again.

He was startled for a moment when his friend pulled away slightly and looked at him. Starsky looked deadly serious now, eyes regarding him in the flash and ebb of light. Realizing Starsky had made a decision, Hutch steeled himself for the answer.

***

Starsky looked at the fair face so close to his and tried to read the future there. Sky blue eyes regarded him steadily, and Starsky could no longer deny the truth of their world. _Me and Thee, partner,_ he thought fondly, heart filling with a solemn joy as he stopped struggling with his feelings _. Never any doubt about us, even from the first. When everyone else can see it, no use lying to ourselves._

Without a spoken word, Starsky again reached up to draw fingers through blond silk, leading his companion's mouth to his. This time, the kiss was for love and passion.

A second after contact, lips opened to each other as tongues frantically sought entrance. Starsky almost gasped as his own tongue first touched that of his partner's, slick and sweet and soul-filling with its intimacy. They caressed each other passionately with their mouths, sucking and nipping at lips and tongue until they both broke off for breath. But this time, the gasps were from more than lack of air, and Starsky felt the warmth of their actions seep through every nerve in his body. The release from their first real kiss had almost been painful, and he hugged the large athletic body closer in the need to retain the moment.

They held each other close for several minutes, as if needing the time to fully absorb this new intimacy. Starsky could feel the frantic pounding of his heart echoed in the other's pulse, his newly excited breaths echoed by his partner.

Vaguely, Starsky realized there were a few more cars leaving, less than a handful left now. He noticed Hutch's own survey of the situation as a gust of wind whipped across the car, threatening them with the promise of a full-blown storm.

"Guess they'll close up soon," Hutch whispered into his ear, disappointment in his voice. "Maybe we'd better go home."

"Nah," Starsky replied mischievously. "I can tell you from personal experience that this place wouldn't close if it flooded and lightning knocked down all the trees. Once they start the reels, they won't stop until the end." He scooted down, burying his face in long golden throat. Hutch gasped and threw his head back, allowing his partner to gently kiss the sensitive fold where neck meets shoulder. Starsky could feel the skin quiver at the contact. "You don't want to leave now, do ya?" he asked into soft skin. "It's a double feature and I'm willing to bet the second half is a hell of a lot more interesting than the first."

Starsky could feel the chuckle through his partner's body. "Oh, I don't doubt that," Hutch replied. Starsky could feel a slight rise in skin warmth, as if the other man were blushing. "But are you sure about this, uhm...continuing in the car? I mean, what if someone comes over, or...uh..." Hutch sighed and drifted off as his partner continued to nuzzle his neck, working his way up to strong jaw and sensitive ear.

"Hutch," Starsky replied between light kisses and brief flicks of his tongue, "it's a law. Everyone in America's supposed to lose their virginity in a car. Didn't you know that?" With that said, he sucked in tender skin under his friend's jaw, sucking just lightly enough not to mark, but threatening to.

Hutch moaned, head tilted back even farther against seat. "Oh, well..." he gasped thickly, voice uncertain under the onslaught of kisses, "wouldn't want to break a law or anything. But we're not exactly, uh... virgins, you know."

"We are when it comes to men," Starsky replied with a chuckle, knowing that Hutch wasn't really arguing. "We are to each other. That counts."

Hutch's breathless "yeah" was soon lost under Starsky's mouth.

The kiss threatened Starsky with oblivion, and he realized he could never get tired of the taste and texture of this man, but now he wanted more. Hutch had him in a bear hug, but Starsky maneuvered himself to free his left hand from the embrace.

Making a space between them, he caught the edge of the blond's t-shirt and soon found the warm and soft flesh of his side and stomach.

He was rewarded as Hutch pulled loose from the kiss and moaned at the touch, his skin quivering under Starsky's splayed fingers. He soothed and kneaded the flesh, working his way up to thudding heart and smooth chest, rubbing and caressing as the skin warmed with desire. Starsky felt himself burning now as well, his erection tight against his snug shorts. He moaned, as large strong hands found their way under his t-shirt and caressed his back, slipping down and forcefully grasping his ass, pulling his shorts even tighter across his groin in the process.

They were both breathing frantically now, hands and bodies stroking and fondling as they both sought the best positions to touch and be touched. Starsky sucked on the soft mouth, recreating the first kiss from the beginning, delving deep and more forcefully into it, feeling the strong hands on his ass grip and rub almost painfully in response. He shivered as one of Hutch's hands moved up under his shirt to follow his spine with delicate fingers, leaving the other to knead with contrasting strength at his backside.

With barely a hand's-breadth between them now, Starsky's hand roamed to find a passion-hardened nipple, tweaking it lightly, and felt his partner's body jerk in response. The deep groan in his mouth and the feel of the body under his hands fanned the building fire within to white-hot need. Frantically, he broke the kiss and moved as best he could to put some space between them, space to give him room to touch and press as he needed.

Suddenly, the Torino was illuminated for one split-second as the skies opened up with lightning and pouring rain. He caught a glimpse of his partner, blond hair tousled, pupils black and heavy lidded with desire, skin flushed and glowing with Starsky's own passion marks on his neck.

It was then that Starsky lost all thought and control, needing this as he had never needed anything in his life. Pushing Hutch back and down as much as possible, Starsky grabbed at the other's shorts, jerking them down, feeling the strong hands of his new lover pulling at his own. Starsky almost gasped as he was unzipped and his throbbing erection freed. He could feel it grow even heavier and harder in the rain-enclosed darkness, rubbing against unidentified clothing and hot skin. He almost growled in frustration at their positions, both of them grabbing and searching for better space. The Torino's seat was too small for them, and Starsky found himself needing to push and thrust against the large body he clung to.

Hutch, too, was moving frantically and groping in the darkness. Starsky was startled by the sudden, delicious grip on his erection. Hutch had found him in the dark and had gripped him as if he owned him. Strong, powerful, rough fingers enclosed him entirely, kneading and rubbing and pulling at him in exactly the right places. Starsky moaned loudly and spread his legs as wide as he could within the restrictions of shorts and space, willing those unseen hands to find every inch of his hard erection and soft testes.

But as thrilling and as powerful as the touch was, Starsky needed much more. He burned to touch as he was touched, and sought to balance himself in the tangle of bodies and clothing in the maddeningly small area. He freed a hand, not caring if they landed haphazardly on the floorboard, or even fell out of the car doors and into the pouring rain. He found the rock-hard column of his partner as if he instinctively knew where he would be.

The sensations were strange and erotic at the same time, to touch almost-familiar shape and texture, yet not feel it from the inside. Starsky gripped and rubbed that hard shaft, marveling at soft skin and the deep and powerful moans and gasps that resulted from his actions. He and his new lover quickly found a companionable rhythm and they both panted at the resulting pleasure, gasping in unison at the buildup of pressure, desire, and flame.

Unthinkingly, they both seemed to slow a bit when one or the other approached the edge of release. Starsky could feel it in the hardness of Hutch's straining cock, in the suddenly tight skin of velvet soft scrotum and tender round testicles under his roaming and pumping hands. Wanting to prolong the moment, he had lightened his touch at the telltale signs, barely able to stifle his own suffering groans when Hutch backed off of his own coming climax, becoming almost frantic now with the prolonged torture.

It didn't take long before Starsky felt the warm, easy pulse of his own pre-come released. Hutch's thumb rubbed the warm oily liquid around the head of his cock as his fingers gripped his throbbing shaft, the callused but careful caress almost sending Starsky over the edge.

_Too soon! Too soon!_ Starsky thought in despair, knowing his climax to be mere strokes away as his mouth hungrily sought whatever flesh it could find. A deep and hungry part of him wanted this to continue forever, the intimacy and frantic passion filling empty spaces he hadn't known he had. He knew instinctively that if this moment in time could last forever it would still end too soon for his soul and his sanity.

But his body was in overdrive now, burning and jumping as the electric sensations drew him closer and closer to the edge of release and completion. He thrust wildly and powerfully into Hutch's hand as his lover echoed his movements, both voices mingling the powerful and guttural sounds of lust and love.

Reaching the end, Starsky fell over the edge screaming. His body froze in the last perfect thrust, and the strong, rough grip on his erection tightened almost painfully, deliciously, as the man in his hand growled and spasmed deeply. Hutch froze, and Starsky could feel him convulse once, twice, countless times more as he himself pulsed in the ejection of his own seed. Wave after gut-warming wave rolled through him as his abdomen clenched with the power of climax, pulling his strength and breath from him as his mind slipped into that dark and loving embrace of pleasure, passion, and intimate unity with another.

When the world returned, Starsky found himself limp and panting in a rough-and-tumble tangle of clothing and long-limbed flesh. He held still, listening to the frantic heartbeat of the blond he still held in his semen-slicked hand, marveling as the once-engorged organ softened warmly in his grasp. Starsky himself was still firmly enfolded in strong and loving fingers. Neither seemed willing to part with the other even now.

After uncounted minutes of silence and closeness, Hutch leaned over to kiss Starsky's cheek shyly. Hutch released him and pulled away only fractionally. "Um...guess we're sort of a mess here," he ventured with a bit of a chuckle and a satisfied sigh.

Starsky moved reluctantly, pulling back to reach under the passenger seat for the old but clean towel he kept there. Quickly wiping away whatever mess he could find on himself, he handed it over to his partner, adjusting his own clothing and moving back slightly toward the driver's side of the car. He knew he needed to say something, but felt at a loss as how to express his feelings of contentment and love.

Feeling unusually bashful now, he tried to give Hutch some privacy to adjust himself. Starsky peered through the now heavy downpour and eyed the distant screen, unable to make out what it was that was playing.

"Guess no one noticed," Starsky announced, surprised at the embarrassed snicker in his own voice. _Wonder if it's always like this the first time?_ he mused happily. You do something wonderful, wicked, and in public and you end up feeling like the kid who stole from the candy store and got away with it. He flashed a crooked smile at his partner, knowing Hutch could probably hear it if he couldn't see it. "I guess with the rain we were pretty well covered. I don't hear any sirens coming to arrest us for lewdness. Guess we were lucky, huh?"

Hutch snickered, finishing his clothing re-adjustments. "Lucky?" he responded incredulously. "Who was here to see us? It's monsoon season out there and only those with half a brain and a strong leaning toward bad luck would go to a drive-in on a night like this. And you fill that description to a 'T' you know." He grinned at his partner with affection.

"That's why we work so well together," Starsky answered with a grin of his own. "Between the two of us, we have a normal brain and tons of good luck. Two negatives equal a positive, right?"

They both broke out into renewed chuckles for a moment. Starsky still felt a little embarrassed at what they had done, but it was far out-shadowed by the happiness and love he felt when thinking of all the times they'd have in the future. Honeymooners, he thought happily. I guess I finally know what that really feels like.

"Well, I think we've seen enough of these shows for tonight," he announced into the comfortable silence, "'Specially considering we can't actually see them anymore. Wanna stay and try to figure out what's going on? Or would you rather call it a night and go home?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hutch replied casually. "We could go to my place and still catch some of those late-night monster movies you like."

"Yeah," Starsky replied happily. "What's on for tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows, wondering if his partner could catch sight of the action in the darkness.

"Don't know," Hutch replied in a husky, smiling voice, scooting over closer as Starsky started the Torino. Hutch's warm hand found Starsky's knee for a quick squeeze. "But I'll bet anything you want it's a double feature."


End file.
